20 February 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-02-20 ; Comments *In the continuing build-up to the following month’s invasion of Iraq, plays without comment another track from The Fire This Time album. *Following an email message that mentions the Four Brothers: ”On a decidedly melancholy note, I read in the one of the papers this week that the last surviving member of the original band died recently. It can’t be much of a place for music at the moment, Zimbabwe, I wouldn’t have thought. But when I think that the band played twice in our garden, I have a special affection for the Four Brothers.” *Plays Bug record at wrong speed – “I thought it sounded all right actually until the vocals came in.” *Although it’s “fantastically bigheaded,” JP reads a quote by John Lennon he’s been sent, from the book ‘John Lennon Sometime In 1969’. When asked about listening to the radio, Lennon apparently said: “John Peel is the only thing worth listening to.” Peel says he’s never heard this before and seems genuinely moved. *Says that in a “rather childish but enormously satisfying gesture” he’s sent back the copy of the latest White Stripes single, which came with a note saying it was all right to play it. Says he’s still not allowed to play the album. *Pig's Big 78 is by Winifred Atwell, who also appeared in the Peelenium (1951) and the Pig's Big 78 compilation. Peel said he bought the track played here from Crane's record shop in Liverpool when it was originally released. Sessions *Appliance Tracklisting *Ex Models: The Idea Of Peter North (LP - Other Mathematics) Ace Fu *Mike Shannon: Unexpected Vengeance (LP - Slight Of Hand) Force Inc. *Fall: Ludd Gang (LP - The Rough Trade Singles Box) Castle Music *Lord Power: Penny Reel (7" single) Downbeat *Pretty Girls Make Graves: Speakers Push The Air (LP - Counter Culture 2002) Rough Trade Shops *Appliance: Mountains 1 (Peel Session) *Sketch & Code: Fear No Evil (12" single) Emotif *Detroit Cobras: Silver And Gold (EP - Seven Easy Pieces) Rough Trade *Country Joe & The Fish: Silver And Gold (LP - C.J. Fish) Vanguard *Soma: Get Thee Behind Me (LP - The Fire This Time) Hidden Art *Super Furry Animals: Pan Ddaw'r Wawr (LP - Depressed Celts Vol. 1) Placid Casual *Appliance: As Far As I Can See (Peel Session) *Black Uhuru: Times To Unite Dub (10” single) Prince Jammy’s Gold *Donna Summer: What You Truly Need (LP - This Needs To Be Your Style) Irritant *Knifehandchop: Vertical (Raka Mix) (LP - Bling The Noize) Irritant *Gene Vincent & His Blue Caps: Jumps, Giggles, And Shouts (LP - Be Bop A Lula) Capitol *Bug: Executor (LP – Pressure) white label *Appliance: Tuesday's Nearly Over (Peel Session) *Moderat: Mode 2 (EP - Auf Kosten Der Gesdundheit) EPCTRL *Biffy Clyro: The Ideal Height (CD single) Beggars Banquet *Winifred Atwell & Her Piano: Cross Hands Boogie - Pig's Big 78 *Melys: Dirty (LP - Casting Pearls) Sylem *San Serac: Don't Look Too Hard If You're Not Prepared To See What's There (LP – Brooklyn Keeps On Takin' It) Record Camp *Luciano: Hot Stepper (7" single) Storm *Appliance: Violins (Peel Session) *Million Dead: Smiling At Strangers On Trains (CD single) Integrity *Alphabetical Four: I Want Two Wings To Veil My Fact (LP - Alphabetical Four) *MC Boob a.k.a. Steady B: Bring The Beat Back (12" single) Pop Art File ;Name *John_Peel_20030220.mp3 ;Length *2.00.30 ;Other * ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3) Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment